Ain't Too Proud To Beg
by Vitality Astral
Summary: Ginny and Hermione are mad at Harry and Ron. So, the boys find a way to say sorry.


Hey everyone! Here's a little humor fic I wanted to write. Yes, I know that the lyrics aren't _exactly_ right, but its close enough okay? Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Jeez…..I seriously hate doing these….But I don't own Harry Potter or the song "Ain't too Proud to Beg."

_Laa_- Harry

**Laa**- Ron

**_Laa_**- Both  
_

* * *

_

Hermione glared into the fire in the Gryffindor common room. She had been told to meet Ron down here after everyone was asleep. Hermione folded her arms across her chest and sighed deeply.

'Where is he?' she thought angrily, closing her eyes. She then heard someone come down the stairs and turned to see if it was Ron. Instead, she saw his younger sister, Ginny.

"Ginny? What are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." The redhead replied.

"Ron told me to meet him down here."

"Harry told me the same thing. I don't know why. I'm still mad at him for what happened today." Ginny said, sitting on one the chairs.

"Yeah, I can't believe them. Yet, it was kinda foolish of us to get upset because of that." Hermione said, laughing a bit at what happened earlier that day.

**Flashback  
**  
"Ron! How could you have pulled a prank like that! You're going to get yourself and Harry expelled one day!" Hermione shouted in the corridors, while all four of them were walking to the Great Hall for lunch.

"Bloody Hell Hermione! Did you not see what he did to us in class! He deserves it!" Ron shouted back, stopping in front of the Great Hall.

"Ron! That doesn't always mean you have to get revenge on him!" Ginny yelled.

"Gin, Ron's right though! That so called '_Professor_' deserves it!" Harry told her.

"So you're taking his side?" Ginny replied angrily, turning her attention to Harry.

"No, I'm just-" Harry started.

"Save it. I don't want to hear about it." Ginny said, walking into the Great hall with Hermione right behind her.

"Girls." Ron mumbled angrily.

**End Flashback**

"Yeah, it was foolish of us. I mean, we know they hate Snape and want every chance to get back at him. But we're just trying to look out for them, so they won't get expelled." Ginny sighed, leaning into to comfy chair.

"You know, Harry wasn't taking sides. He was just agreeing with Ron." Hermione told her.

"Yeah…….I kinda figured that, but I was just so upset. I should tell him I'm sorry."

"I need to tell Ron the same thing." Hermione stated. Just then, the whole room went dark.

"Ginny! You there?" Hermione said, reaching out to her.

"Yeah, I'm right-" Ginny was cut off by a light surrounding a small stage behind them and music coming out of thin air.

Two figures were standing on the stage, their backs facing the girls. Hermione and Ginny immediately realized who they were. Two chairs were in front of the stage, so they quickly sat in them to get a better view.

"Tonight's performance is dedicated to Miss Ginny Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger." Harry, who was on the right, told them. Both girls were still in shock, but smiled. The music got louder as the show began.

_I know you wanna leave me_,  
_But I refuse to let you go  
If I have to beg and plead for your sympathy,  
I don't mind cuz you mean that much to me_

_**Ain't too proud to beg, yes, you know it**_  
**Please don't me girl** (_don't you go_)  
**_Ain't to proud to plead, baby, baby_**  
_Please don't leave me, girl_ (**don't you go**)

**Now I heard a cryin' man,  
Is half a man with no sense of pride  
But if I have to cry to keep you,  
I don't mind weepin' if it'll keep you by my side**

**_Ain't to proud to beg, oh sweet darlin'_**  
_Please don't leave me girl_ (**don't you go**)  
**_Ain't to proud to plead, baby, baby_**  
**Please don't leave me girl** (_don't you go_)

_If I have to sleep on your doorstep  
All night and day just to keep you from walkin' away  
Let your friends laugh, even this I can stand  
Because I want to keep you any way I can_

**_Ain't too proud to beg, oh sweet darlin'_  
Please don't leave me girl**_don't you go  
**Ain't to proud to plead, baby, baby  
**Please don't leave me girl_**don't you go  
**

**Now I've got love so deep in the pit of my heart  
And each day it grows more and more   
I'm not ashamed to come and plead to you baby  
If pleadin' keeps you from walkin' out that door**

**_Ain't too proud to beg, yes you know it_**  
_Please don't leave me girl (_**don't you go)  
_Ain't to proud to plead, baby, baby  
_Please don't leave me girl**_don't you_ _go_  
**_Baby, baby, baby, baby_** (**sweet darling**)  
_Don't leave me girl_  
**Don't you go  
_Ain't too proud to plead_**  
_**Oh don't you go**_

The music faded and all the lights came back on. Hermione's mouth was open and was too shocked to say anything. Ginny was trying to hold back her laughter from all singing **and** dancing. They were on their knees and everything. It was hilarious.

"So……How was it?" Harry asked, breathing hard from all the dancing.

"It….was….." Ginny just started to burst out laughing.

"It Was So Hilarious! I _LOVED_ It!" Ginny said as she ran up and hugged Harry.

"Mione? You okay?" Ron said, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Th-that…was….interesting. I didn't know you two could sing **OR** dance! You didn't have to do this to say you're sorry!" Hermione said, kissing him on the cheek.

""Yeah well, Harry thought it would be a good idea. So, do you forgive us?" Ron asked. Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and smiled.

"Absolutely!"

_

* * *

_

Okay….it wasn't the greatest, but I wanted to write it. I thought it would be kinda funny. Anyways, please review and I know that I murdered the characters (who doesn't these days?) and the fight was kinda pathetic. But please review! I ain't too proud to beg either:gets down on her knees: PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
